


Night

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Porn with Feelings, kind of, references to bondage but no actual bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: After a long day of Captain-ing, what better way to relax than sex and cuddles?





	Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eine Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240939) by [Charlotte_Lancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer). 



> So this is a translated- and somewhat expanded- version of "Eine Nacht," which was my first attempt at writing something wholly in German, and also my first attempt at Star Trek. It's... um... I make no promises.

Kirk was walking towards Doctor McCoys room. As it was night, the hallway was empty. Kirk hoped that it would stay that way; while he had no problems with the crew knowing of his and Bones’ relationship, on this particular night, he did not want to be bothered. Thankfully, when Kirk knocked on the door Bones answered almost immediately.

Kirk slipped into the room, locking the door behind him.

“‘Evening, Bones.” Kirk smiled at his friend, and leaned in for a kiss. 

Bones kissed back, and Kirk wrapped him in a hug. He leant his head onto Bones shoulder, and pulled the other man tighter to him.

“Bad day?” asked Bones?

“The worst.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No. I want you to fuck me into the mattress until I can’t remember anything but your name.”

“Should I get the cuffs?”

“No. I only want you.”

“Well, let’s get to bed then.” Bones lifted Kirk before he could protest, and tossed him onto the bed.

“I love you, Bones.”

“I love you, too, Jim.” They kissed again, gentle and warm.

Teasingly, Bones reached his hand into Jim’s pants and stroked the head of Jim’s cock.

“Bones,” he moaned, “Fuck me.”

Neither of them wasted time stripping their clothes off. Bones was sure he was going to find pants in interesting places come morning, but for now he had something- someone- much more important to focus on. Looking at Jim’s naked form spread before him, Bones couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Harder,” cried Kirk, “please.”

“That feel good, darling?”

“Yes, but slow down, or I’m going to come.”

“Then come. I like to watch you come for me, you look so good when you do.”

Kirk couldn’t help but blush as he came. Bones didn’t last much longer, joining Kirk in sated bliss a few seconds later

 

After a moment, Bones ran a hand down Kirk’s forearm. “Up for another round?” asked Bones, still slightly out of breath.

“Not yet, but… hold me? Please?” His eyes were shimmery as he asked, and Bones wrapped him in the tightest hug he could manage in their positions.

“Always.”


End file.
